Many mobile devices have been developed and are being designed that are capable of operation in multiple frequency bands and using multiple communication protocols. Examples of multiple radio frequency bands and multiple communication protocols include but are not limited to cellular bands 1/2/3/4/5/7/8/25/26/34/39/41 to cover the cellular communication technologies of GSM (Global System for Mobile communication), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), WCDMA (wideband CDMA), TD-SCDMA (time division synchronous CDMA), LTE (Long Term Evolution), LTE-A, LTE-U, and unlicensed 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands for Wi-Fi.